Back to the future (Lab Rats version) part II
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: it's a year later the Lab Rats have to travel back in time to save one of them who is it and why is the person doing this?
1. Their back!

Hey guys it's me here is my part II chapter 1 and I would like to dedicate it to ScarredTimeCirucits or Scar.

Part 1

Christina pov (A year later age: Chase: 16 Bree: 17 Adam: 18 Christina: 16.)

I sat on the couch fliping threw the channels till I found Victorious on Nick I love this show it's about a few teens who go to a proforming arts high school I like the Cat Valintine Character she's funny and I love her hair. Any ways I still haven't kissed Chase :p it sucks we have tried but people keep walking in the closest I ever got for a real kiss from him was on the cheek. and it was so quick I was so sad because I love him so much. Wait did I just say that? oh what ever if I love Chase I'm sure he dosen't feel the same. Ya we keep almost kissing but he dosn't love me at all. What do you think? Oh well I guess I'm in over my head like he would like me even a little. Chase walked into the room "Hey." he says "Oh hey Chase." I say just then on the tv a song started it's here's 2 us. "Umm would you like to dance?" he asks a little acward "Ummm."I say "Umm ok." I say standing up I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist and we dance when we heard someone coming and we stoped and let go as Mr. Davenport ran in "Guys this is bad one of the time macheines have been stolen." He says "Wait you have more than 1?" I ask "How could I not have more than one?" he asks "Come on we now have to travel to 1997." he says "Why?" asks Chase "Because that's ware he or she is heading." He says we all run down to the Lab.

Hope you liked it Part 2 is comeing soon!


	2. Dissapiaring friends and 210 MPH!

Part 2

Christina pov

we ran into the Lab and meet up with Adam and Bree "Ok guys I think I know who did it and why." says Mr. Davenport "Really who?" asks Bree "Tanner. Remember Christina when she was Spike ripped off his arm." we were all terrified at the memories but nodded "Well I think he traveled back to make sure she did not make the chip trans plant and dies so he can have his arm back and send out the evil bionics "Wait Christina what's happening to your hand?" asks Chase I lift it up and go wide-eyed. it is gone "Oh no he's killed her now if we don't fix this in less than 24 hours she will be gone forever." says Mr. Davenport "Well let's go." I say we all ran to another room the time machine came out of the floor and we all got in "Ok guys well this one has to go 210 miles an hour so hold on." said Mr. Davenport "WHAT!" we all yelled Chase covered his ears then we were all thrown to the back of our seats as the car went 180... 190... 200... 210 mph. We all screamed as the time portal ripped from thin air and 3...2...1... We were there we looked around the sky was blue and we were in the sky I hid in Chase's arm because I am afraid of heights then the car landed with a thud and we all jumped I seamed to be digging my nails into Chase's arm because he winced "Sorry." I whisper and released "It's ok." he whispered back "Whoa Christina what happened to your arm?" asked Adam she looked at her arm and it was gone finger tips to elbow "Oh shit." Christina said "Not good." Bree said Chase took off his Jacket and put it on me "Just don't take it off." he said I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder "I don't want to disappear." I say he put an arm around me "You won't I promise." he said I looked up at him "You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." I heard Bree mumble Adam elbowed her "Ow." she said "Bree don't be rude." said Adam "She's disappearing really fast don't you see?" Bree asked as if it wasn't obvious "Bree Adam's right don't be rude." Mr. Davenport said "What ever." Bree mumbled I felt as if this wasn't gonna end well and it wasn't gonna end anytime soon.

OK sorry for the long wait hope you liked it!


	3. Turn around!

Part 3

Christina POV

"Why do I feel like this isn't gonna end well?" I asked. No one decided to answer. "I don't even want to know how it ends till it ends." Chase finaly said "Agreed." Adam said Bree nodded and Davenport said and did nothing. I felt really nervious of this all. I looked out the window "1998." I mumbled to myself. It was beautiful but seamed like such a sad day. "Why dose it seam so sad?" I asked. I don't know." Davenport said parking the car. The doors went up as we all stepped out. I felt a bit dizzy and stumbled forward but Chase caught me. "Thanks." I said "No problem." He replied kindly. I saw Bree fake gag as Chase helped me stand straight and let go I saw him blushing a bit and I bet I was blushing also. "Come on you two." Davenport said. He tossed us something "What's this?" I asked "1990's clothing." He said "We're saposed to change in public?" Christina asked then noticed they were in an ally "Even groser public." She correcter. Davenport nodded. He alredy had on old worn out jeans with holes in the knees, a pair of black flat's and a red t-shirt with a black jacket over it. I had my 2013 clothing on witch is black skiny jeans a purple shirt with the name Joey Graceffa on it and a black jacket that had the year 2013 on it and black high tops that I wrote the year 2013 on with a white marker. "I'm not changeing in front of boys. And Bree." I said "I feel self concious." I then said I saw Bree roll her eyes. "What? You like to change infrount of boys and another girl who isn't related to you!?" I snapped at her making her jump. Everyone looked at me because I usualy never snap at people. "Calm down Chris." Davenport said "Sure." I mumbled "You expect me to calm down! Half my damn arm is gone!" I said pulling my sleave up them then half of the rest of my arm faded "Make that 3/4 of my arm gone!" I then said freaking out. "Calm down!" Everyone yelled "SHUT UP!" I snapped back making everyone jump. "Ok everybody look away." Davenport said they all looked away from me. I quickly changed. I had blue jeans a pink shirt and a hat hiding my messy hair. that said something about 1990. "Done." I said turning around the others were still turned around "I'm done." I said "Oh." They all said turning back around. I fixed my hat so it wasn't so tight on my head. It was kinda hard with only one hand though. Please help me!

Hope you like it after the long wait people!


End file.
